Heartbreak Incarnate
by iamdaemon
Summary: If you were caught in one of Jigsaw's traps, how far would you go to keep your loved one alive?


Heartbreak Incarnate: a Saw FanFic

By: iamdaemon

Rating: Mature, language and grisly, violence (if this pleases you, you're sick.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the film Saw.

His eyes slowly began to focus. Everything was blurry but it was getting better. He was vaguely aware that he was sitting up in a chair. The chair was one of those rolling office chairs. The padding was torn and the upholstery was frayed, altogether it wasn't terribly uncomfortable.

He came to realize that he was in a room that he didn't recognize. Nothing in the room looked at all familiar. He wasn't at home and he wasn't at Parker's house. The cold kick of adrenaline activated and his heart began to race as his skin got cold and clammy. He told himself that he needed to stay calm and not panic. That was easier said than done when you wake up in a strange place.

He surveyed the room. The room was bare except for his chair, a door and a silver tape recorder that was sitting next to his foot. He picked it up and examined it. It didn't look strange. He walked over to the door and tried the knob. The door was locked and wouldn't budge. "Help! Can anyone hear me?" he shouted.

He pressed his ear against the door and listened. He couldn't hear anything through the door. He decided to play the tape recorder. There is a moment of silence then a deep, malevolent voice breaks the low static hiss of blank tape. "Glad to see you're awake Trevor. You are about to be part of a test. For most of your life you have been in one relationship or another. Thanks to your charm and your personality you have had people fall head over heels in love with you. Your current lover would actually die for you. Now, how do you repay such devotion from all of your relationships? You whore yourself out to any willing subject while your partner is unaware of your promiscuous exploits.

"It's time to see where your heart really lies. In a while the door in your room will open. In the next room you will find your lover. He is strapped to a machine that will kill him in three minutes once the door is opened. At this point you have two choices. You can either walk through the open door in the new room to your freedom thus allowing your lover to die or you can find the key to his locks and set him free. The choice is totally up to you, but you must deal with the consequences of your actions. Could you live with the fact that you were the death of your lover? You have the key to his heart; let's just see if you can use it. "

There was a slight pause and then the record said, "You do remember the easiest way to a man's heart don't you?"

With that the recording ends. There was nothing else. Trevor looks around the room again. There is nothing in his room. Just above him on the wall is an air vent. _Maybe someone will hear me through there!_ Trevor pushes the chair to the vent and stands on it. He puts his mouth close to the vent and screams, "Help me! Someone get me out of here!"

Looking through the grate of the vent, Trevor sees something red and flashing. Trevor peers at an angle through the slits in the vent. He can barely make out a video camera. Some sick bastard was watching him. Then it hit him. If someone was watching him now then they must have been watching him before. They did know that Trevor was unfaithful and slept around just for fun behind Parker's back. This bastard was probably telling the truth, Parker was going to die and it would be all Trevor's fault.

Trevor played the recording again. He knew that the door would open and then the trap would be sprung. Trevor could just walk away, but would he be able to live with the death of Parker? Would Trevor just be able to give up on what they had together? Did Parker really mean that little to him?

There was a metallic groan as a bolt was slid away from the door in front of Trevor. The door slowly swung open. Trevor squeezed through the slowly opening door into the next room. "Holy shit!" Trevor swore.

Parker was lying on a metal table. His mouth was sewn shut. Blood was oozing from between the stitches. His face was red and wet with tears. Stretched across Parker's chest were thick leather straps. The straps were held in place by a large metal, heart shaped lock. Trevor tugged at the straps but they held tight. The only way to get them off was to unlock the padlock.

On a small table beside Parker was a scalpel. It was sharp and Trevor tried to slice the bands off but the leather was too thick. At each corner of the table Parker was on was a large metal rail. Trevor looked up the rail and suspended above Parker was a large heavy looking platform with what looked to be part of an iron girder placed on top. Jutting from the base of the platform were five large drill bits. On the side of this platform was an electronic timer set for three minutes. Attached to the timer was a wire. The wire stretched across the room to the door through which Trevor had just entered. The door finally swung open and the tension on the wire pulled it free from the timer. The timer immediately began to count backwards and the drill bits whirred to life. "No! Shit, no!" Trevor screamed as Parker continued to muffle through his gag.

Trevor in a panic looked to the open door across the room. He could run and never look back. He could start over again; pretend he had never met Parker. He could say everything was just a bad dream. Then Trevor looked down at Parker. The fear in Parker's eyes was too much for Trevor to bear.

Trevor looked around the room try to see any place where the key could be hidden. Parker's room was as bare as Trevor's room. Near the death contraption was a television set. Trevor thought about his tape recorder. _You do remember the easiest way to a man's heart don't you?_ The recording had asked.

The easiest way to a man's heart is through his stomach as they say. Trevor lifted up Parkers shirt and looked at his stomach. There were no marks there. Trevor then placed his hand on his stomach. He tugged up his shirt and then looked down. There was a black heart painted on his stomach.

Trevor clenched the scalpel in his fist. "Mmmmph, mmm!" Parker mumbled, shaking his head in protest.

Trevor closed his eyes. "I love you Parker," Trevor said.

Trevor jammed the scalpel into his belly. "Aarrgh!" Trevor screamed in pain, his eyes flying open.

Parker put his head back on the table and sobbed through his gag. Trevor pulled the scalpel across his belly, spilling blood on the floor. Woozy with pain, Trevor slumped to the floor beside the table. The pain was so intense that Trevor almost passed out. He knew that he had to get that key to free Parker before he was killed.

Trevor pressed his hand into his body and felt around. The pressure of his hand inside his body was excruciating. Trevor pressed his hand around something hard. It was behind some kind of slippery membrane. It felt like trying to grip a condom slathered in grease filled with jelly. Trevor gripped the hard lump and used the scalpel to slice open the membrane. He had cut open his intestines.

Trevor looked at the object in his hand. It was a silver metal capsule covered in blood. It had a seam where it screwed together. He unscrewed the capsule and a key slid into his open palm. Trevor reached up and slapped his hands onto the metal table. Using his remaining strength Trevor pulled himself up.

He fumbled at the lock for a second. His hands were shaky but he gripped the padlock. Trevor put the key into the lock and turned it. The lock snapped open. He threw the lock away and pulled the straps free. Trevor fell to the floor again. Parker rolled off the table and hit the floor. An instant later, the brakes on the rails holding the platform up released and the heavy platform and the drills smashed into the table.

Parker snatched up the scalpel and sliced open the stitches across his mouth. Parker pulled out a large wad of cotton gauze. He drew a big gulp of air into his lungs. Parker cried out in pain and anguish. His mouth was in terrible pain but he screamed out, "Trevor!"

Parker hurried around the table, crawling through the quickly growing pool of blood and lifted Trevor's head off the floor. Parker tried to wipe his bloody handprints from Trevor's face. He only succeeded in making the smears worse. "Trevor! Why did you do that? You should have just left me," Parker sobbed.

Trevor grinned slightly and whispered, "You didn't deserve that. I've been horrible to you and you didn't know it. I got what I deserved."

Trevor's smile faded and his head slumped back. His eyes were now cold and empty. Parker wailed. "I wasn't worth that," Parked cried.

Parker smoothed Trevor's hair away from his eyes. Parker thought back to the video that had played before Trevor came into the room. "Hello Parker," the evil doll had said. "I've watched you for a while now. I know a lot about you. I know you like to watch things too. You see bad things happen and yet you don't tell anyone about them. You saw a young girl get murdered but you didn't go forward to the police. Because of that, her murderer went free.

"In a bit the door will open and your lover will come in. He may or may not try to help you. If he does help you he will be severely hurt. You have the power to stop him; of course you won't be able to speak a word. You are left with a choice, you can try to stop him from mutilating himself or you can try to get him to leave you. Will you be able to help yourself when you can't speak? You certainly didn't speak up when that little girl needed your help."

Parker shook his head and wiped away his tears, streaking blood across his cheeks. "I was trying to get you to leave. You didn't understand it. I should have tried harder," Parker sobbed. "I wanted you to get away. This is my fault. You wouldn't have died if it weren't for me."

Parker didn't know how he could go on.

The End.


End file.
